


Sight Unseen

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang was a dutiful Klingon in regards to marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



> Relies on the Star Trek Novel _Pawns and Symbols_ by Majliss Larson (directly contradicted by later expansion of the Klingon Knowledge)

The marriage had been arranged while Kang was still cutting his teeth on Fleet Cruisers as an under-officer. He laid eyes on one communique from his family with her picture, and was told he would marry her, for the betterment of their rising power and prestige.

More dutiful than many of his peers, Kang accepted it, especially as the communique implied she was a leading cadet at the sciences academy. So few of the women turned to service to be useful to a military man's career.

The first meeting, for the ceremony, proved to be a surprise, and a welcome one at that. Mara was as beautiful as she was icy and ruthlessly strong...a mix Kang saw would serve them both well.

When he took command of his first ship, she was there, as she would be there for the rest of her life, always helping his star rise in the Empire.


End file.
